This invention relates to a metal deactivator and a composition containing the same. More particularly, it is concerned with a metal deactivator having a new chemical structure suitable as an additive to lubricating oils or the like and also with a composition containing the same.
The metal deactivator is an additive for deactivating dissolved metal salts which promote the oxidation of fuels and lubricating oils or for forming an inert film on the metal surface. As the metal deactivator there are widely known benzotriazole, its derivatives, and thiadiazole. But these compounds have not always been satisfactory in their performance.